Quand le pire est à venir tout le monde répond présent !
by Storiesmania
Summary: (UA) Après que son maître, le jumeau du comte de St-Germain, a été blessé par l'alliance florentine, Hugo fonce le prévenir. Comment va réagir le comte à cette nouvelle ?


**Note de l'auteur:**

Ceci est le second OS venant compléter ma fic: De plumes et de joyaux.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas que des OC.

La scène est relatée sous un point de vue omniscient à partir du moment où Hugo quitte la maison de Baptiste pour chercher le comte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand le pire est à venir ... tout le monde répond présent !

Lorsque Hugo arrive à la loge, essoufflé, il est accueilli par l'un des apprentis veilleurs:

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

\- Je dois voir le Comte de Saint-Germain. C'est d'une importance capitale.

Le garde décelant de la panique dans la voix de son interlocuteur le prend en pitié et l'emmène à l'intérieur. Il le guide dans le dédale de couloirs qui compose les lieux, puis une fois arrivé dans un petit salon, il le fait asseoir et s'installe face à lui.

\- Le Maître de notre loge est en train d'éllapser. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Puis-je savoir exactement de quoi il en retourne ?

\- C'est une affaire qui ne concerne que le Comte et mon Maître, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler à une personne non concernée.

\- Je comprends tout à fait votre position. Il est parfois dur d'être un messager n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis de votre avis, mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse ce travail ...

L'autre n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'un froissement de vêtements, émergeant de l'ombre, détourne l'attention de Hugo. Il se retrouve nez à nez avec le comte, qui revient tout juste d'une représentation de Shakespeare. Il reconnaît le blason très discret que Hugo arbore au niveau de son cou. Il comprend tout de suite qui l'a envoyé, mais il doit sauver les apparences pour être sûr que son garde du corps pervers ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il est en train de se passer pas très loin de lui.

\- Quel bon vent vous amène jeune homme ?

\- Mon Maître vous avait donné rendez-vous chez lui dans l'après-midi, mais l'affaire est devenue plus urgente. Vous devez venir le plus tôt possible.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé par rapport à la situation initiale ?

\- Il y a eu de graves complications. Je ne peux vous en dire plus ici.

\- Très bien, je vous accompagne, nous devons régler ceci au plus tôt. Je n'ai rien de prévu pour ce soir de toute façon.

\- En ce cas, suivez-moi Monsieur le Comte.

Les deux hommes quittent ensemble la bâtisse après avoir salué le garde. Ils se rendent à la voiture que Hugo a fait patienter non loin de l'entrée de la bâtisse où est basée la loge, pour être sûr de prendre le moins de temps possible pour emmener le comte auprès de son maître.

Le comte tente de lire son esprit afin d'obtenir des renseignements, il se doute pourtant que le messager ne lui donnera pas, et (mais) il se heurte à une barrière de lumière dorée. Cela ne lui est jamais arrivé auparavant, il a normalement accès aux esprits de tout le monde, mis à part celui de son frère. C'est très surprenant pour lui de découvrir une telle résistance chez un domestique.

\- Monsieur le Comte, je ne peux vous dire tout ce que vous aimeriez savoir. Mais, sachez que votre frère est très mal en point et que celle qui le soigne m'a demandé de venir vous chercher au plus vite.

Le comte soupire de mécontentement puis demande:

\- Qui est donc cette personne ?

\- C'est une charmante demoiselle.

Il sourit en pensant à elle puis ajoute:

\- Elle a déjà su sauver votre frère lorsqu'il a été empoisonné. Elle se présentera à vous en détails lorsque nous serons rentrés.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est grâce à elle que mon frère est encore vivant ?

\- Oui, et c'est aussi elle qui s'est assurée que vous ne puissiez pas entrer dans ma tête. Elle empêche également votre garde du corps et ses sbires de nous suivre. Elle tient à la sécurité de Messeigneurs.

Le comte fixe le serviteur d'un air interloqué et demande:

\- À qui faites-vous référence ?

\- À vous et à votre frère, qui d'autre ?

\- C'est vrai, cela tombe sous le sens. Mais pourquoi fait-elle ceci pour nous ?

\- Elle vous l'expliquera tout à l'heure. Vous verrez, c'est une histoire assez incroyable qu'elle va vous servir. Nous avons eu du mal à la croire au départ, mais elle a su se montrer convaincante, avec l'aide de son ami.

\- J'imagine qu'elle va aussi m'éclairer sur la présence de cet inconnu chez mon frère... Peux-tu au moins me dire Hugo ce qui a mis mon jumeau dans un état, qui d'après ce que tu m'as dit,est peu enviable ?

Le serviteur réfléchit un instant avant d'acquiescer et de se lancer dans un court récit des événements:

\- Il a été pris, en compagnie de son ami Gérôme et sous votre identité, dans une embuscade. Il s'est fait transpercer de part et d'autre par la lame de l'un de ses adversaires, juste après l'arrivée de mademoiselle qui a réagi tout de suite. Elle a pris les choses en main, après avoir assommé le coupable et l'un de ses complices avec son réticule. Ensuite, elle a ramené Gérôme et Baptiste à la maison et a tout de suite commencé à apporter des soins au Maître.

\- Hum... Je comprends mieux. Il faut donc se hâter. Est-il possible de faire avancer la calèche plus rapidement Hugo ?

\- Aucuns problèmes Monsieur le Comte.

Il fouette les chevaux qui passent du petit trot au galop, et quelques minutes plus tard, les voilà arrivés à destination.

Ils sont accueillis par Mireille qui vient de finir de soigner Gérôme. Elle a été la seule à percevoir le bruit des sabots des chevaux raisonnant sur les pavés de la cour. Elle ouvre la lourde porte en bois massif et sort sur le pallier en attendant que la calèche s'arrête juste au pied du petit escalier de marbre sur lequel elle se tient. Elle a la mine fatiguée et le comte, en descendant, malgré le fait qu'il a peu de considération pour les femmes depuis qu'il est sous le contrôle de son garde du corps, s'approche d'elle et lui demande d'une voix inquiète:

\- Vous vous sentez bien Mireille ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Monseigneur, je suis seulement un peu fatiguée. Je me suis occupé des soins de Gérôme et j'ai aidé Mademoiselle à soigner votre frère, en plus de préparer de quoi restaurer tout ce beau monde.

\- Je vois... Comment se porte-t-il ?

\- Mademoiselle est à son chevet, pour le moment, il est toujours inconscient. Mais, je pense que grâce à elle, il se remettra bien vite de tout cela. Cette jeune demoiselle est plus qu'étonnante.

\- J'entends parler de cette jeune femme depuis que Hugo est venu me chercher, mais j'ignore tout d'elle, même son nom.

\- Lorsque vous l'aurez vue, vous n'aurez plus aucun doute quant à son lien avec certaines personnes ici.

Le comte dit avec agacement:

\- J'imagine que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me fier à votre jugement.

Pouvez-vous me conduire auprès de mon jumeau, et de sa guérisseuse miracle ?

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Le cœur du comte se serre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'en passant la porte de la chambre de son frère, il le voit allongé dans son lit. Il a les yeux fermés, la respiration sifflante, les cheveux collés à son crâne par la sueur et le torse entièrement bandé. La seule touche de couleur et de chaleur qui subsiste dans la pièce, s'incarne en une ravissante jeune femme à la beauté saisissante qui lui fait beaucoup penser à la femme que son frère fréquente depuis quelques temps: Agathe Ravian. Il sait qu'elle est trop jeune pour cela. Alors, il se dit qu'il n'y a qu'une seule autre possibilité... Mais, son frère ne lui aurait pas caché quelque chose d'aussi important. Cependant, il connaît assez bien son jumeau pour savoir que celui-ci donnerait la priorité à la sécurité de sa compagne, plutôt que de lui en parler et risquer une réaction de Racovsky. Il s'approche donc de la demoiselle et demande, le ton doucereux et la voix tremblante :

\- Êtes-vous la fille de mon frère ?


End file.
